The objective of this project to investigate circadian variation in resting peripheral vascular resistance and sympathetic nerve activity in heart failure patients and in normal humans. We will directly record sympathetic nerve activity (peroneal nerve) and forearm vascular resistance (venous occlusion plethysmography) at three different times within a 24 hour period.